


There’s Always Sun After Rain [zutae]

by tyangs



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I wrote this for my friend, M/M, i mentioned some other sf9 members here but its just mainly juho & tae, im not good at fluff im sorry, its shit but i hope yall enjoy, nasty amounts of fluff, really short bc its 1am and i have school tmr, title sucks i hate myself, uhhh idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyangs/pseuds/tyangs
Summary: Juho has a bad day, but Taeyang is there to make it better.





	There’s Always Sun After Rain [zutae]

**Author's Note:**

> omg so this SUCKS !
> 
> im not rly good at fluff hh this was written for my friend whos juho stan and im taeyang stan so its us in a way :D i have school tomorrow and its like 1am so its rly rushed im sorry :(
> 
> i would really love to make it longer but u kno im rushing to post this for my friend (the things i do for her man) so i hope u guys r ok w that :(( i also hope u enjoy this, its my first sf9 fic/fic in general that im posting here
> 
> dana, if ur reading this, i hate u <33 i hope u guys like this !!

The universe wasn’t on Juho’s side today.

He had slept in, making him late for his first class, had Sanghyuk accidentally spill his morning coffee on himself in the process of rushing to class (thank god it was iced, or Sanghyuk would’ve been 6 feet under already), missed the deadline for one assignment that was worth half of his grade, accidentally misplaced his phone which was later found (Chanhee just needed to borrow it since he left his, but forgot to inform Juho and just took it without his permission) and to top it all off, it had rained heavily and he remembered he’d lent his umbrella to Seokwoo and forgot to bring an extra one with him today, resulting in a very drenched, coffee stained and stressed Juho who was on the verge of tears.

Thankfully he bumped into Youngbin on the train home who had extra towels (seriously, that guy has everything) and allowed Juho to borrow his phone to make a call since his own was currently dead, courtesy of Chanhee.

“Taeyangie?” Juho whines as soon the other male picked up on the other line, hunched over with a concerned Youngbin rubbing his back soothingly, “Are you home already?”

“Hm?” Taeyang replies, “I’m from the dance studio- had to coach a class today. I’m on my way home, though. What happened, hyung?”

Juho only responds another whine and Taeyang immediately knows what’s up. The younger male only shakes his head and gives him a reassuring, “You don’t have to talk about it now, I’ll try to get back as quick as I can. Are you home?” He asks and Juho responds with a short “nope, I’m on the train and I have to borrow Youngbin hyung’s phone because mine died.” and suggests to hang up so Taeyang can get home faster and Juho can come home to his loving boyfriend’s arms and cry as much as he wants.

Soon, it’s Juho’s stop and after saying goodbye to Youngbin and thanking him, he hurriedly runs from the train station back to Taeyang and his shared home. Sure enough, Taeyang’s pair of shoes are spotted outside of the door and Juho sighs in relief. Unlocking the door, he’s greeted by his boyfriend waiting for him and falls into his arms, sighing in relief, dropping his bag to wrap his arms around the shorter male.

Soon enough, Juho finds himself shaking and the weight is lifted from his shoulders as he finds himself silently crying in Taeyang’s arms. The latter only runs his hand through Juho’s damp hair and rubs circles into his back with his other hand. Juho was always an emotional person despite his cold exterior, it must have been a horrible day for him to break down and cry.

But really, there’s nothing wrong with crying. It’s understandable for someone to break down crying after a horrible day. Taeyang understands that.

“Wanna take a bath together? You’re soaking. I don’t want you to catch a cold, Juho,” Taeyang offers and Juho mutters out a small “yes, please”. Leading his boyfriend to the bathroom, Taeyang runs a bath and joins Juho after he’s entered. The older male was leaning on Taeyang’s chest as he scrubbed his hair lovingly.

“You don’t have to this you know. I just wanted to spend time with you. You don’t have to take care of me,” Juho speaks up, and Taeyang can only chuckle.

“But hyung, I want to pamper you and take care of you. You really deserve it,” he replies and Juho only sighs. He turns his head to face his lover and plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Tae. I really appreciate it,” he mumbles and Taeyang only responds to pulling him closer to his chest, because days like these, all it takes to fix Juho up is just a little love from Taeyang. Better days will always come.


End file.
